User talk:MrGenial11
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hunterpedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:MrGenial11 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mr. Toto (Talk) 22:05, March 25, 2012 Good job at the Episodes and OST pages. Thanks a lot :D - Darkchylde Talk 03:14,4/30/2012 Thanks, your edits is good too. :) Remember to write four times "~" to signature your post. :) AngryBanana 18:57, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh sorry. Someone was vandalizing the pages, I forgot who, so I protected it for the moment. I already fixed it. Go ahead and edit :) - Darkchylde Talk 12:45,5/6/2012 No problem - Darkchylde Talk 13:34,5/6/2012 Good job on the images! You really deserve a huge thanks :)) If you need something, don't hesitate to ask me, okay? I also renamed some of the photos for easy searching for the galleries too. I hope you don't mind. - Darkchylde Talk 05:55,5/14/2012 Sure no prob :) [[User:- Darkchylde|'Darkchylde']] My Profile Talk 13:26,5/18/2012 Ooh. Great job on those Characters Book thing. Where'd you get it? It looks great! - Darkchylde Talk Oh I see. That's pretty impressive :) - Darkchylde Talk Adminship I'd like you to become admin, but you need to be at least 6 months active in the wiki. And also, I don't have the right to make others admin, only Mr. Toto can. You can ask him instead :) - Darkchylde Talk : Ok sure. Sorry about the 6 months thingy lol. I don't know who's the founder here. : Sure nice to meet you too :) : Hey there. Maybe I could ask Mr. Toto to give you adminship, but I hope that you stay in the wiki afterwards. Most of the admins left one month after becoming admins and it's really disaapointing since this wiki needs lots of help. - Darkchylde Talk ::I'm all for it. I'm willing to make an exception, given the fact that you're so active and that you've helped out the wiki immensely since you've joined. Mr. Toto 14:34, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! Yay! Congrats on becoming an admin! Good luck :) - Darkchylde Talk Re: More Features It's okay with me. The "Did you know" section is already made, I just didn't put it in the Main Page. Go ahead and edit it :) - Darkchylde Talk View Source? why was tis page http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Welfin changed to View Source? its got massive grammar flaws especially at the top with "is ant" XD caveman speach Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 03:20, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello.. I was just wondering if it's okay to you guys if I write a summary of the 1999 version episodes and maybe even try adding 1999 version episode articles.. I don't know why but I just feel totally insecure about doing this.. my self esteem is crap. lol Anyway, where'd you get the awesome 1999 HxH pics? They look really good! ^_^ Hahaharuhi! (talk) Thank you for the link! The episodes I got have low quality so I can't contribute to pictures. Thanks again! :) Hahaharuhi! (talk) Is this gif okay? or.. Hahaharuhi! (talk) Haha lol. Well I was just worried on how it got here.. ^_^ Hahaharuhi! (talk) I noticed some incosistency regarding character pages. The "Appearance" section is placed above the "Personality" section with the "Background/History" section just below them, right? But there are some character pages that don't follow that order, like this one and there are even pages that lack some sections. Are there any rules concerning the order? Hahaharuhi! (talk) Hi. Is it okay if I update the "Latest Anime Episode"? - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Hello. Please delete this image. Thank you! - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Character Pictures Sorry for uploading the duplicate pictures. MeLovGaming uploaded some really bad ones and replaced all the old pictures on the Character page with them. In an attempt to fix it, I uploaded new versions to the files he uploaded without realizing that there were previous versions that were fine. Will look for an option for undoing what someone did before trying to simply replace it next time. All these new pictures lack licenses too, while the older ones are fine. Such a pain :( 22:19, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Manga licensing I noticed a lot of the manga cover pictures don't have any licensing. Before I begin going through any more chapters, what licensing should I tag? They're not "screenshots of a television program or game," so the normal one won't go. Should I just tag it with fairuse? XScar (talk) 22:41, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Nen Hi, I am just new here, I was thinking replacing the main page screenshot of netero's team by the nen http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Nen_Diagram.png I think fans have a hard time to realize all nen principles, so the nen article would be very informative for them over netero's page which really had nothing to do to help.. Hatsu Scheme Hi. I was the one that made the last schemes of Hatsu and I was questioning why did you chose the second one instead of the third. the second has an explanation, yes, but the third has the correct positioning of the hatsu and their relations. [[User:Davidchola2|'DC2']] (Talk Page • ) 17:09, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 I just received your auto-message for editing my first page, and I would like to ask you something? Is there anything specific that has to be done? I would gladly like to help out. TheFall5 talk 21:19, August 9, 2012 (UTC) *well thanks about it but maybe later, i had my dream are waiting.Thanks a lot MrGenial11. Sorry.im actually Aiko Kane i forgot my password is.=.=" 08:56, August 15, 2012 (UTC) QAQ affiliate Anou.. o.o can my site affiliate with this, its a roleplay site... >..< HxH based Uhmm.. Hello, I would like to report this user for posting inappropriate images like this one and this one. There are also two IP Adresses (203.116.71.130;121.54.32.22) that messed up some pages. I reverted their edits already. Just wanted to inform you. ^^ - Hahaharuhi! (talk) DVD/BD Images I'm having trouble trying to add the Heavens Arena DVD/BD box art to the List of Episodes (2011 series) page. It looks like it's just template within template, but I think one of the templates is set up in a way where the filename has to be in a certain format. However, they're no longer releasing "volumes" for the series, so changing it to "HxH DVD09.jpg" wouldn't entirely make sense. It's more like volumes 9-12 (since it contains 12 episodes total). I suppose we could keep with that naming though, even if it's not entirely correct. Not sure how to handle it :( XScar (talk) 13:31, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Interested in the related videos module? Hi There, I wanted to get in contact with you about videos on this wiki. I see you already have over 100 videos, which is awesome. I wanted to let you know that recently we have entered into new partnerships with video content providers so we can offer wikis legally licensed videos on your wikis. I recently posted a blog post on community central listing many of the details. One of the features described there is the Related Videos Module, which you can learn more about . I was curious if this wiki would like to enable the module. Please let me know and I can help to get it enabled. I also wanted to let you know that one content area we are now working on is Anime and Manga. So keep an eye out on the video wiki in the coming months for more content there. Let me know any questions you have. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:24, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Latest Anime Episode Hey sup there? one thing i noticed is that the Lates Anime Episode hasn't been updated yet. I am inactive for less than 2 months but before that i have noticed that section is already been 4 episodes late. So can you update it since i think your the only active Moderator now and thanks. [[User:Aszach01|'Aszach01']] [[User talk:Aszach01|'Talk']] HxH Wonder Adventure Version hey sup there, just going to ask if there is a NA version for this game? thanks. [[User:Aszach01|'Aszach01']] [[User talk:Aszach01|'Talk']] 15:13, December 9, 2012 (UTC) need to wait more, thanks anyways...btw i saw your name on Fornever world video is that you? oh great, though haven't read your comment since you deleted it. Pariston Did you change it back because of the way I worded it? Or if you need proof here :M+W Talk 20:37, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Red, then? ::M+W Talk 20:54, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Thx for u'r attachment Mr Genial :D i start make a game team today, and i want all my member can join this wiki too :) my team name is The Phantom Troupe. and i'm the leader called Chrollo Lucifer. hope u can learn me character from all genreiyoudan Members :) so i can take some better for my team :) Nice to meet u Chrollo Pandora081 Hello, could you please tell this user to stop creating articles such as this one? [[User:456hit|'Noir']] Mailbox 09:54, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Animefan0 (talk) 15:37, December 16, 2012 (UTC) hey i need help on episode 59 can u please help me Fanart pictures Hello. I just want to inform you that someone uploaded many fanart pictures without any purpose. Is that counts as a vandalism? And this user uploaded some pictures that's not related to this wiki such as this one. Maybe you could tell them to stop uploading those images? hello there! i'm a big fan of hunter x hunter and i also want to help improve this wiki i would like to suggest two things if it's alright. 1. please have a facebook page for this wiki. i think it would really help other hxh fans to get to know more about hxh 2. well i've been thinking about it, but i guess Greed Island Cards should also have independent pages. the 2011 version shows the card's picture and description so i think we should include that in this wiki. it could really increase the number of pages and files here and i'm sure it would also help the fans to understand the hxh universe even better so what do you say? i'll help with the images but i'm not good at templates. i know i can't do this by myself but i really want to help this wiki. Rokudo-kun (talk) 15:23, March 29, 2013 (UTC) HI, thanks for the welcome! I was just wondering how to make the colors for when people write the character's powers. Sometimes it's green like for Gon, or yellow and maroon for Shoot. Thanks, great wikia! :) Berserk333 (talk) 18:17, March 31, 2013 (UTC)Berserk333 Hello I just want to appologize for the minor edits I made that seemed to have been either wrong or of no use to the wiki that you've corrected as of late. Don't get me wrong I'm not really doing it for the badges/points/leadership or what not; I just do it cause I like this wiki's series a whole lot. Although it make seem like I'm contridicting myself their with all the edits and pages I'ved added to the wiki, which I plan on slowing down to give other people a chance to do it themselves. And for the record I'm known to make people angry or annoyed without even trying. Even when I think I'm doing something right and double/triple check myself on editing a page at times it seems I still goof up. I'm still learning the ropes of this place and hopefully can continue to contribute to this wiki as much as I possibly can... hopefully not making any enemies in the process... So! Thanks for your time and keep up the great work around here. Also this some how got posted in the fanart section... RumbleXRumble (talk) 16:17, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Top Ten Anime on Entertainment Wiki Since this wiki has is currently in the list of top ten anime on entertainment wiki, we would like to add a footer to this wiki's main page. This is the code of the footer: Also please consider voting for your most favorite anime for next month in the entertainment wiki. Wing Zero Alpha (talk) 14:20, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Animefan0 (talk) 21:35, May 25, 2013 (UTC) shingeki no kyojin fan